Recessed lighting fixtures are a popular lighting application for many different residential and commercial applications. In a typical recessed lighting fixture, a reflector contains a light source such as an incandescent or compact fluorescent light bulb.
Despite the popularity of these fixtures, the light source is susceptible to damage from vandals or from accidental contact with the light source, particularly where the fixtures are used in commercial applications. For environmental and health reasons, damage is of particular concern where mercury-containing compact fluorescent light bulbs are used.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to have a recessed lighting fixture that includes protection against intentional or accidental damage from external forces.